


Kitten

by jhengchie



Series: Kinks and Slinks [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Cosplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: KittenYutae (Bottom Yuta)Smut, NC-19It’s Taeyong and Yuta’s 7th anniversary in a couple of hours and Yuta decided to give his boyfriend his well deserved gift.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: KittyYuta just because.  
> Also, the kpop world has been shook with sexual assault issues and this has sexual content so please, if you are sensitive to the topic, I advise that you do not read it.  
> It has consensual BDSM and cosplay, please be advised.

Yuta was nervous when he met up with Sicheng, the younger was holding a paper bag of something and Yuta eyed it with a grin. “Is that it?” Yuta asked and Sicheng nodded with a smile.

  
“Ten ge helped a lot.” Sicheng replied.

“Ten?” Yuta asked flabbergasted.

“Yeah, Kun-ge won’t allow me to buy it alone, and Ten ge has a really good fashion sense.” Sicheng explained. “Let’s get you changed. Kun ge is distracting Taeyong hyung.” Sicheng said and Yuta sighed and walked towards Taeyong’s room.

  
“Where is Kun though?” Yuta asked as he pulled out the items from the bag.

  
“in his studio. He requested Taeyong hyung’s input and help with a song.” Sicheng explained. “Ten ge is coming to do your make up.” Sicheng added and Yuta nodded as he pulled out the rest of the stuff from the bag.

  
“Purple?” Yuta asked and Sicheng nodded.

  
“Ten ge told me how Taeyong loved the color on you. You should do this in the bathroom.” Sicheng gestured for the room adjacent to the bedroom and Yuta took out a few stuffs with him.

Yuta was nervous as he eyed the stuff he had in his hands. He knew he had asked for it and he wanted to try it but it is quite embarrassing now that he got them. But there was no turning back now and he reminded himself that he is doing this for Taeyong. He stripped off of his clothes and stepped into the shower to clean himself. Taeyong is a neat freak and he doesn’t want to ruin the night if Taeyong finds him disgusting. He took his time to clean himself especially his hole because Taeyogn loves to eat him out, the mere thought sent shivers down his spine already.

He fingered himself with he help of the bath gel, holding out his moans as he pressed into his prostate. He didn’t want to come so he stopped half way, finishing his shower quickly. He then toweled himself dry and with some lube, he coated the end of the metal plug of his furry tail. He sighed as he positioned the metal on his hole before easing it inside of him. The tail has soft blonde fur with purple tips and it matched his current hair color, he mentally thanked Sicheng and Ten for choosing them. He then took the cock ring and inserted it on his cock, holding out a moan as the metal slid down his shaft completely. And to complete the outfit, he wore the lace panties and took a towel to wrap it around his body.

Yuta was surprised to see Ten joining Sicheng but he calmly walked to them and stood a few feet from them.

“Are you wearing them?” Ten asked and Yuta nodded and revealed his body to the two younger, and Sicheng wolf whistled.

  
“Damn, no wonder Taeyong hyung is all over Yuta hyung.” Sicheng said and Ten slapped him lightly.

“Anyway, let’s complete your outfit.” Ten said and Sicheng quickly grabbed a few items to help doll uup Yuta.

  
Ten made sure that the tail through the hole in the panties before he wrapped a tiny lace skirt around Yuta’s tiny waist. The length of the cloth barely pass by his ass cheeks but if he figured sex kittens don’t need to be clothed that much. Ten made sure that the tail is visible before he made Yuta sit on the bed for Sicheng to put on his stockings. The stockings were purple and it reaches u to his mid thigh, with frilly white garter holding it in place. Ten then fixed a mesh halter top on Yuta and tied it at the back while Sicheng fastened lace ankle straps with some chain on Yuta’s ankles. Ten then fixed Yuta’s fluffy ears that matches with his tail, and fixed a purple lace collar with bell on his neck while Sicheng wore the matching wrist straps on his arms. A little make up and some gloss and Yuta’s jaws dropped at how beautiful he looked.

  
“Thanks guys!” Yuta smiled at them and both Ten and Sicheng gave him a hug. “Can you take a picture of me?” Yuta asked and Ten eagerly took the phone to take pictures of Yuta.

  
‘Do you want it innocent or slutty?” Ten asked and Yuta laughed.

  
“Both, just make me pretty.” Yuta said and Ten nodded, directing him to pose while he took shots after shots.

  
“These are really pretty.” Yuta remarked when he checked the pictures, one in particular made his cock twitch, it was a side shot where he was kneeling and his butt was flush with his legs and his tail was beautifully wrapped on his thigh while he looked so innocent despite the minimal clothes that he was wearing.

  
“It’s all you hyung.” Ten replied.

  
“Good luck hyung! We’ll pick up Kun ge” Sicheng said and then turned to leave.

“Wait, how are you two doing?” Yuta asked and Ten chuckled.

“Don’t worry about us, we’re talking about it and are close to settling it.” Ten assured him. “Kun won’t stop until we do.” Ten winked and Yuta smiled and nodded, at least they are settling their relationship.

“Good luck then.” Yuta waved and the two were out of the room.

Yuta then took his phone to text Taeyong to meet him in his room, and the response was almost instant. Sicheng may have informed Kun already so the younger may have cut the session short, he was really glad to have Kun as a friend.

The nerves returned to Yuta and he eyed himself on the mirror one last time and took a deep breath. He then crawled on the bed and sat on his knees and waited for Taeyong to come.

  
Taeyong was smiling as he entered the dorm and walked to his room. He knew Yuta would be doing something to surprise him for their anniversary, and he too had his own surprise, so he was excited to finally get it. But when he opened the door and the sight of Yuta looking at him with big doe eyes and body in display, his jaws dropped and he locked the door behind him.

  
“Yuta?” Taeyong asked but Yuta pouted at him. “Yukkiri?” He asked again but Yuta shook his head. “Yukitty?” Taeyong almost whispered but that made Yuta smile and let out a meow. Taeyong almost had a heart attack but grinned as he took out his phone to take a picture of the gorgeous male on his bed.

Taeyong took a lot of shots, of Yuta’s pretty face to his plump ass, Yuta purred and let out sounds that sent blood down south.

  
“Safe word Yukkitty?” Taeyong voice hitched as he Yuta crawled and lowered his face on Taeyong’s crotch.

  
“Purple.” Yuta grinned and Taeyong hissed as he grabbed Yuta by his hair and pulled him into a tongue tied kiss. Yuta moaned as his hands wrapped around Taeyong’s neck and his leg wrapped around the elder’s hips.

  
“so pretty, will you let master wreck you?” Taeyong asked and yuta nodded and meowed loudly. “Great. Lie down for me and open your legs, master will taste you.” Taeyong instructed and Yuta get down and spread his legs as he lied down, eyes watching as Taeyong stripped from his clothes.

“Meow.” Yuta cried out and Taeyong smirked, getting the lube from the bed side table before sinking into his knees and lapping at Yuta’s plugged hole. “Meow, Meeeooowwww~” Yuta moaned out and Taeyong ripped the panties off so he can eat his kitten properly. Yuta was whining and his hand tried to reach Taeyong. But the older took the chain hanging on the cuffs and connected them, restraining the kitten’s hand. He then closed Yuta’s legs and inserted them trough the cuffed arms, then linked the chains to tie the younger’s ankles together. “Meoooooow.” Yuta whine but Taeyong just grinned and inserted a finger into the plugged hole and then eased his tongue to fuck the kitten.

  
Yuta moaned and whined because Taeyong has always been this good in bed, and having this kitten kink is one thing Taeyong didn’t tell him but Yuta realized the older had when he looked at cat ears with fire in his eyes. Three fingers, a butt plug and a tongue was driving Yuta crazy but being tied could only make his cock beg to be touched.

  
“Meow!!!” Yuta whined and Taeyong pulled out his fingers then flipped Yuta over, the chains still restricted Yuta’s movements that he could only kneel low but that was enough for him because Taeyong inserted his cock into the younger’s mouth and fucked into him. Yuta’s eyes shed tears at the sudden abuse but he loved it, how Taeyong was being rough with him, turning him on even more.

  
“Are you wearing a cock ring Yukitty?” Taeyong asked and Yuta looked at him and nodded once, and Taeyong smiled as he took a picture of Yuta deep throating him. “You love that cock Yukitty?” Taeyong asked and Yuta let go of the cock and purred, kissing the shaft and worshipping it as much as he could. “You want that inside you?” Taeyong asked and Yuta’s eyes sparkled and took in the cock and sucked him. “My perfect kitten.” Taeyong hummed and roughly pulled the younger off his cock and released the chains to release the Yuta from his restraints.

He then pushed the kitten to the wall and Taeyong slapped Yuta’s ass cheeks twice each. Yuta purred while Taeyong spread them apart and moved the tail away to spit at it, before he eased his cock inside, the butt plug still inside the younger. Yuta gasped and Taeyong stilled, but continued to ease himself inside as Yuta moaned continuously.

  
‘You love that yukitty?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “I want to hear you.” Taeyong demanded.

  
“Meooow. Meow, Meeow.” Yuta moaned out and Taeyong smirked as he let go of the tail and held Yuta’s hips in place.

Taeyong moved slowly, trying to adjust to the feeling of penetrating his lover while a metal plug was already in place but he soon found rhythm as the slide went a little easier as he stretch Yuta whi each thrust.

It was new and Yuta was slipping out of his sanity as Taeyong hit his prostate, the plug helping inleasure despite being painful at the start. It was good, delightful even, as Taeyong pounded behind him and the bell on his neck rang with each thrust. He could’ve come at a particularly deep thrust but the cock ring prevented him, making him whine but Taeyong took no pity.

  
Taeyong eventually pulled out and dragged Yuta back to the bed and let his body lie on the mattress, as he knelt behind him and continued to ram into the tight hole. It was exciting, the way he watched his cock disappear into the younger, and the fur tail was tickling him slightly. He lowered his body to place a kiss on Yuta’s spine and the kitten purred at the action.

  
“Fuck yourself kitten, want to see you fuck your self into my cock.” Taeyong said, pulling their connected bodies away a few feet from the bed and allowing Yuta to rest on the floor while he lowered his hips and lied on the carpeted floor.

  
Yuta let out a moan as he moved his hips up then down on the cock, his tail flopping along with his movements and that made Taeyong throw out a curse or two. “Meeeeoow” Yuta whined and Taeyong noticed that the kitten was eagerly fucking himself on the cock until another dry orgasm hit Yuta and made him cry.

  
“You want to come Yukitty?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “Take off your clothes and lie on the bed for me.” Taeyong instructed and Yuta stood on wobbly legs and reached for the strings to untie his top and proceeded to rip off the skirt around his waist.

Taeyong gulped as he watched Yuta lie down on the bed, bare for him to take in anyway he wanted. Taeyong approached him and kissed him passionately, tongues fighting and lips sucking as much as they could. Taeyong then trailed kisses down on Yuta’s chest and abdomen before licking the red cock. Yuta hissed making Taeyong smirk and took in the whole cock deep, sucking a few times before grbbing the cock ring with his teeth and removed it from Yuta. Yuta sobbed as the offending ring was removed and Taeyong proceeded to thrusts three fingers into his hole.

It didn’t take long for Yuta to come spurting white and hitting their bodies. “Bad kitty, you deserved to be punished.” Taeyong said and inserted his cock inside Yuta once more, making Yuta gasped out and sob as he felt his prostate being abused continuously. Taeyong tugged on the tail and almost pulled it out but inserted it back into Yuta who moaned loudly and appreciatively at his move.

  
“Meeeeoow. Meeooow. Meeeooow” Yuta continued to whine as the thrusts were picking up and drilling his core, abusing him in ways he was expecting and more. Yuta was enjoying it, Taeyong ramming into him and tugging on his tail, making him feel so overwhelmed and the familiar warmth pooled into his guts.

  
Taeyong pulled out short of Yuta’s orgasm and the kitten whined and clawed on the bed, offering his ass up for Taeyong to abuse more but the older had another idea so he made Yuta lie on his side and he entered behind him. Yuta moaned loudly as lifted his thigh up and pulled on the chain to keep it elevated while his other hand held his tail out of the way for Taeyong. Taeyong hissed as he felt his own orgasm coming so he reached out to stroke Yuta’s sensitive cock and with a few tugs, the kitten came sobbing and eventually crying as his body spasmed over the rush of pleasure that consumed his body.

Taeyong pulled out and made Yuta lie on the bed then swiftly inserted his cock back as he lowered his body to cup Yuta’s tear stained face and kissing it deeply as he moved his hips frantically to finish his deed. Taeyong eventually came with a loud grunt, pushing his cock deeper into he hole as he spilled his load into Yuta who was still shaking and crying due to overwhelming pleasure. Taeyong continued to thrust way past his orgasm but a sudden clenching of Yuta’s hole made him bit on Yuta’s shoulder as he came again, thrusting deeper into Yuta and abusing him further.

  
Taeyong eventually pulled out and embraced Yuta, holding tightly into his body as the younger continued to sob. He placed kisses on his head and neck, and allowed Yuta to wrap his legs around him, face buried in his chest. He would have preferred to clean up his kitten but this is the first time he had witnessed Yuta like this, and although he knew the younger enjoyed it, he was still worried about Yuta. He reached out to pull the tail off of Yuta but the younger whined so he just inserted a finger and fucked the younger slowly, trying to calm down the kitten who had one of his powerful orgasms to date.

Yuta purred, and eventually stopped crying as he came again from Taeyong’s fingers, but the move made him calm down enough to actually realize what had happened. He looked up at Taeyong who beamed him a smile and cupped his cheeks to plant a sincere and passionate kiss on his lips.

  
“I love you Yukitty.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled wide and kissed him back.

  
“I love you Taeyongie.” Yuta said and they both giggled as they rested their tired bodies.

  
“I’ll clean you up in the morning.” Taeyong sighed and Yuta nodded, pumping Taeyong’s cock a little, before guiding it back inside him. Taeyong could only laugh and hold his kitten tightly towards him.

 

 

  
\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I have been very busy the past weeks so things really didn’t get written. But this story line can’t get out of my head so I had to write it.
> 
> BDSM in this fic is consensual, both parties agrees on their limits that’s why there is a safe word.
> 
> I received a CC about a Yutae fic with top Taeyong and Bottom Yuta but no plot. So Anon, if this is not what you had in mind… well I may need to find some plot to work on. Lols.
> 
> Anyway. Belated Happy White Day.


End file.
